What If?
by xoxoAuthor-san
Summary: What if Sakura never met Ino when she was a child? What if she met someone else, someone who trains her, teaches her for their own use? Little does Sakura know that her new sensei has a very, very driven vengeance against the Uchiha Clan. Just how far is her teacher willing to go- how far is she willing to use Sakura? Strong!Sakura, Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts or Flashback_

 **Inner-Sakura (This will be introduced later)**

* * *

Prologue

Screams erupted through the air as fire blazed and kunai was thrown. A black haired girl ran through the chaos, ducking and evading the dangerous objects.

"Mother!" She yelled, searching for her mother's blonde hair in the mass of people around her. She bit her lip when only unrecognizable screeches met her call. The girl shook her head, ignored the tears that pricked from behind her soft blue eyes, and continued to run to a housing district, swerving and turning down the winding trails that led there.

"Mother!" She yelled again. No answer.

The girl clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, and focused what little chakra she had to the muscles in her legs to run faster. She followed a trail hidden by trees, to a small house. She wasted no time barging through the door, calling for her mother.

"I'm up here! Come quickly!" a yell sounded from above her.

She bounded up the stairs that were to the left of her, and gasped when she saw a horrendous sight in front of her.

Her mother was kneeling by a girl, who was curled into the fetal position. Upon closer inspection, the girl's clothes were in tatters. Her dress was crumpled and torn, soiled by blood, dirt, and a yellow-tinted liquid the blue-eyed lass couldn't identify. The girl's long white hair pooled around her battered form, parts of it were either crusted in blood and the yellow-tinted liquid, or matted with oil and dirt. Her pale little hands were fisted into a red scarf, which its frayed ends flowed up and down by her harsh, gasping breaths.

Despite her erratic breathing, she was completely still, blood surrounding her small body that oozed from cuts she had received. Her cherubic round face was pinched in an unsightly manner…her soft, childish features were smeared with blood. But the most unbearable sight were her missing eyes, her once vibrant green eyes were completely gone, leaving two empty sockets, blood streaming down from them. The black haired girl took a step back and swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. Tears fell from her eyes, and she held a hand up to her face in a feeble attempt to stop them. Her mother gently nudged the bloodied girl. "Hana-san, Misaki's here."

The white haired girl immediately responded, throwing her shaking arms up and feeling around for the said girl. "Misa… Misaki-chan?" she whispered, her voice sounding rough and weak.

Misaki quickly kneeled, grabbed both of the other girl's hands, and pressed her tiny fingers to her lips. "I'm right here, Hana-chan," she mumbled.

The tiny girl, presumably named Hana, smiled weakly and the blood from her eyes dripped onto her teeth. "I'm going to… to miss you, Misaki-chan," she whispered hoarsely. The other girl's eyes widened in alarm. "I know… you'll do great in life. You're going to be a super… super strong kunoichi, and you're going to mentor lots… and lots of people!" She took in a ragged breath of air and smiled faintly once more. "But don't f-forget to take care of yourself, Misaki-chan, since I won't… I won't be around to do it for you." The girl brushed a hand across the Misaki's cheek. "I want you to be happy… and have lots of good friends! O-okay…?" Her voice faltered as her body slumped forward.

"No… No! Don't leave me… Don't leave me, Hana-chan…" Misaki whimpered. Tears flowed from her eyes and pain welled up in her chest, making her stomach flip and her throat constrict. She held the white haired girl closely, feeling the girl take her last breath.

Misaki screamed and sobbed. She buried her nose in the other girl's hair, muffling her sobs slightly. Her mother laid a gentle hand onto the girl's shaking shoulder.

"Misaki…" The girl glanced up, her eyes glistened with tears, her face twisted by her emotional agony. "She was the first one," her mother gestured toward the newly dead girl.

"What?" she croaked, her tears managing to stop.

"Hana-san was the first one they attacked… The first one to have her eyes taken…" The girl gasped. _They're taking our eyes-?_

 _"_ They… _why?_ Why are they doing this- _Who_ is doing this?!" The girl's expression turned harsh, and hot, angry tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Misaki hugged the dead girl closer to her, and she gritted her teeth when she felt the body's warmth fading away.

Her mother shook her head. "I don't know who… But you know that our clan's ability is strong, great advantages lay in our eyes."

The girl frowned and looked at Hana's still form. "Her kekki gekkai had just formed… She didn't deserve this… She was the last person who would ever deserve this!" She yelled, tears spilling from her eyes once more.

Her mother pursed her lips into a tight line. "I know, baby…" She put a hand on top of her daughter's head. "I'm sorry you lost your best friend-" The window shattered as a body flew through, abruptly stopping her mother from talking. Misaki didn't so much as blink an eye when a tanto was thrusted through her mother's neck. The woman gurgled as blood splattered from her neck and her mouth. Her blue eyes widening in horror, the dark haired girl screamed and she reflexively fell to the ground, dropping her dead friend in the process.

A sigh was heard from above her, and she froze. Her eyes trailed up from the assailant's black ninja sandals to their tan pants and their black cloak. She slowly made her way up to their face, and noticed the broad shoulders, the adam's apple, and the broad jaw line. _A male… I have a physical disadvantage…_ A shine caught her eye and she immediately glanced at the attacker's hita-ate. _A Konoha nin?!_

The male grumbled. He roughly grabbed Misaki by her shirt and lifted her from the ground. She thrashed and kicked out her feet, cursing when the male swiftly threw her to the ground and pinned her. She glared up at the man, only to stare wide-eyed into red eyes, her mouth opening slightly at the sight of three tomoes swirling lazily around each his pupils.

 _The Sharingan?_

* * *

 **A/N** : Hellooooo! So, this is my first fanfic (sorry the prologue was so short!), and constructive criticism is welcome! Now now, please note that this story mainly focuses on Sakura, not my OC Misaki. Misaki's main purpose in this fanfic is to train Sakura. Misaki's POV will be thrown in from time to time, excluding her heavy role in the beginning of the story. Later on in the story I will add other's POV in as well, to give different perspectives to the story! I hope you enjoyed reading. Review, Favorite, Follow, do whatever you wanna do.

Stay tuned for more!

XOXO Author-san


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts or Flashback_

 **Inner-Sakura (This will be introduced later)**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Misaki's POV**

Misaki sighed begrudgingly. She wasn't ready. She shouldn't be in Konoha right now- not until she knows she's strong enough to kill all of the damned members of the Uchiha Clan. Every single one of them. She gritted her teeth _. I'm an idiot._

The black haired female scannedthe roof tops around her, making sure no Konoha nin saw her. She was an intruder, after all. The woman dropped down to the streets below her, making note to suppress her chakra as she blended in with the bustling civilians.

She walked along the many paths, crossing in front of different markets, houses, and all things alike. She cast a glance at the Hokage Tower and then at the Hokage Mountain. Misaki snorted at the sight of all the faces. _Do all Kages need to have their faces on a mountain?_

Shaking her head, she walked past the Ninja Academy. The students were all outside, most leaving, probably going home. Misaki hummed to herself when she made the conclusion that classes had just finished for the day. She turned a corner, and a little figure bumped into her. Misaki blinked and looked down. A pink haired little girl rubbed at her forehead.

"Ow…" she mumbled.

Misaki cocked her head. "Are you okay?" The girl's head jerked up, her jade colored eyes widening when she realized she had run into someone. She gasped and blushed furiously, her cheeks turning as pink as her hair.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she squeaked, and bowed her head in apology. Misaki lightly tapped her shoulder in a friendly manner. "It's okay."

The girl looked up bashfully and nodded her head slowly. Misaki smiled and brushed past the girl. _Cute._

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

A little girl appeared from around the corner of the Ninja Academy, lightly rubbing her forehead behind her pink bangs. She sighed lightly, and patted at her cheeks, willing for the blush to go away. The girl grimaced slightly in remembrance at what happened a few moments ago. She was such a klutz, not looking where she was going. _That was so_ _embarrassing_ _…_

"Hey look! It's Forehead!" A purple haired girl exclaimed loudly, pointing a finger at the little girl. The pinkette flinched, and walked faster.

A blonde girl and a brunette girl looked over from the purple haired child's side, snickering when their eyes targeted the pink haired girl. All three girls followed her, catching up quickly due to the pinkette's tiny legs and smaller strides. She blindly turned onto another street, panicking when she saw that is was a dead end. She whipped around to try to make an escape, but the three girls blocked her way.

"Just look at that forehead! It's a monstrosity!" the blonde jeered. The mean girls laughed and closed in on the pink haired girl, who cowered back with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Aw, trying to hide, Sa-ku-ra?" the purple haired girl dragged out the pinkette's name menacingly. She flicked the girl's forehead harshly, and Sakura staggered back, clutching at her bangs in an attempt to cover the cause of her bullying. The brunette pushed her down, and pulled hard at her short pink locks, making the girl cry out in pain.

One of the girls stuck out her tongue in a disgusted manner. "What's with this pink hair, anyway? You're ugly already, so why try to attract attention to yourself?" The other girls snickered and the brunette tugged her hair roughly once more.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, big tears rolling down her cheeks. She wanted the bullying to stop. In all her short life, she's always been teased and tormented by her looks. She couldn't help it, she was born with her pink hair and large forehead. A sob escaped the pinkette's lips.

"Stop being a baby, Forehead!" the brunette sneered. The other two girls joined in, pulling her hair and flicking her forehead. Sakura tried to pull back from them, tried to push them away. She couldn't- she never could. She was weak, and Sakura hated it. She knew she wasn't strong, she wasn't capable of protecting herself. That's why she could never stop the bullying. She just simply wasn't strong enough.

"Hmph!" One of the girls exclaimed. "Why aren't you doing anything, Forehead? Well?!" She gave Sakura a hard shove. The crying pinkette just fell backward, her body limp.

"Che. Does she think she can treat us as if we're not here?!" the purple haired girl snarled.

Growling, the brunette kicked Sakura. It wasn't long before the other two joined in, kicking at the pink haired girl as if she were a soccer ball. Sakura sobbed and curled in on herself, but made no further attempts to stop the three girls. Maybe she deserved this pain. She had prayed to Kami every day and night for the torment to stop- but it never did. She had eventually concluded in her mind that Kami decided to punish her, to make her regret her life.

But Sakura didn't want to think that Kami was so cruel. So, she sent out one last prayer, wishing that someone would finally come, someone would save her from this torture. Sakura bit her lip and tears continued to cascade down her cheeks as relentless kicks battered her tiny form. _Kami, save me…_

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

All three girls froze. They slowly turned their heads and met the steely glare of a black haired female, who's face was twisted into an enraged scowl. Her icy blue eyes flashed dangerously, and she took at step forward. "I asked you a question. Answer it, _now._ "

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello~ Sorry this chapter was so short! The chapters should gradually become longer, I promise! Anyway, Sakura and Misaki have met! Woohoo! Also, what's happening around this point in time is about a week before the Uchiha massacre. What a surprise that will be to our dear Misaki. Ah, no need to worry about the confusion dealing with why Misaki's hell bent on murdering the Uchiha Clan. Everything will be explained in the near future. I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of "What If?"! Review (constructive criticism is welcomed!), Favorite, Follow, do whatever you wanna do.

Stay tuned for more!

XOXO Author-san


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts or Flashback_

 **Inner-Sakura (This will be introduced later)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Previously on What If?:

 _All three girls froze. They slowly turned their heads and met the steely glare of a black haired female, who's face was twisted into an enraged scowl. Her icy blue eyes flashed dangerously, and she took at step forward. "I asked you a question. Answer it, now._ _"_

 **Sakura's POV**

Sakura slowly turned her head and gazed up at her savior. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was the person she ran into moments before.

"Well?" She hissed.

"U-uh… U-um…" the purple haired girl stuttered unintelligently. One of the other girls shakily grabbed onto her shoulder. "Ami, we should go…"

The black haired female crossed her arms. She stepped back and allowed the three girls to scurry away, whispering something lowly to them that caused them to go faster. Sakura watched with glassy eyes, occasionally rubbing her cheeks to stop any stray tears.

Sighing, the young woman turned to Sakura, who stared at her savior, taking in her appearance.

She had icy blue eyes that were framed with long dark lashes, slightly thick black eyebrows that seemed to be shaped to perfection. Her pale-pink lips were turned down, forming a frown that pulled slightly on her pale skin. The oddest feature on her was her hair. It was extremely long in the front, large pieces coming to an end below her chest,

but extremely short in the back. Sakura was sure her savior could be mistaken as a boy from the back of her.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion. Her savior… was dressed weird. Granted, Sakura had never seen someone dressed like her, but she hasn't seen a lot of people in her short life. She was wearing a red scarf that was frayed horribly at the end, a necklace with many charms peaking out from beneath it. Below her scarf and necklace, she had on a cropped black top that ended above where her belly button should be, her midriff was wrapped with white gauze-looking fabric. Black pants hung loosely from her hips, a white belt securing it to her body. On her feet she wore black open-toed sandals, Sakura vaguely remembering seeing her senseis wearing ones like them back at the Academy. The same white gauze-looking material that was on her midriff were wrapped from her shoulders to the palm of her hands, and her ankles as well. A large scroll was attached to her back, and it looked pretty heavy.

"You done staring, kid?" her savior grumped.

Blushing Sakura nodded quickly. "S-sorry, Savior-san-" The young woman raised an eyebrow. "-I wasn't m-meaning to stare-"

"'Savior-san'?" her savior questioned. Sakura nodded again, the blush darkening on her cheeks.

"I p-prayed to Kami to send someone t-to save me, and y-you came!"

Her savior walked over to Sakura and squatted down, her eyes soft. She ruffled her bubblegum-colored locks, causing the pinkette to squeak and scramble to fix her hair.

"Misaki," she murmured. Sakura blinked and looked at her.

"Wh-what?" Sakura cocked her head.

"My name's Misaki," Her savior ruffled her hair once more, and Sakura made no attempt to fix it. Blinking, her cheeks flamed red when she realized she had never introduced herself. _I_ _'_ _m so embarrassing_ _…_

Ignoring her thoughts, Sakura stuck out her tiny hand. "I-I'm Sakura Haruno!"

Her savior, Misaki, Sakura corrected herself mentally, smiled a little and shook Sakura's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Sakura-san."

* * *

 **Misaki's POV**

Misaki muttered curses under her breath as she turned away from the village gates once again. The Hokage had apparently upped the security on the premises, which caused Misaki to not be able to leave- Well, leave undetected. She had been stuck in the village longer than she had initially expected, which Misaki didn't like.

Sighing, Misaki made her way over to the Ninja Academy and leaned against one of the walls. It had been about three days since she met a pink haired girl know as Sakura Haruno, and since Misaki was stuck in the village, she made it a custom to walk the girl home after her classes. She crossed her arms as she waited, blowing a section of her bangs from her face.

A familiar bell rang, and soon enough, kids of all ages were rushing out of the building. Misaki closed her eyes and ignored the boisterous children, knowing Sakura would seek her out. Misaki sighed again. _I really need to get out of here. It_ _'_ _s hard to train when ANBU nin are scouting almost every fucking place possible_ _…_ _I_ _'_ _m an invader, I don_ _'_ _t have time to-_

"Misaki-nee-chan!" The black haired young woman opened her eyes and looked over at the source of noise that broke her from her thoughts. Sakura was racing over, her short pink tresses flying behind her, her big emerald eyes sparkling with excitement. Misaki smiled slightly, and stepped back into the shadows to make sure no attention was drawn to her person.

Sakura soon joined her, her tiny hands grasping Misaki's larger one. Sakura smiled brightly, and asked, "What're we doing today, Misaki-nee-chan?"

Holding her hand, Misaki led the little pinkette down a path that led to her home. The girl skipped along next to her, her free hand swinging up and down next to her little body. Her short pink locks bounced up and down, and her grip tightened slightly on Misaki's hand.

Misaki looked at the little girl, and she was instantly reminded of her dead best friend. Her eyes glazed over a little as she remembered her friend fondly.

* * *

 _"_ _Misaki-chan!_ _"_ _A little girl yelled giddily, her long white hair and red scarf flowing behind her and she ran at her black haired friend._ _"_ _Guess what!_ _"_

 _Misaki looked at her best friend, disinterest marring her features._ _"_ _What?_ _"_

 _The white haired girl pouted,_ _"_ _You could act at least a_ little _interested!_ _"_

 _Misaki huffed, blowing a section of bangs out of her eyes. Her friend grasped both of her hands and grinned._ _"_ _I think I_ _'_ _m in love!_ _"_ _she exclaimed._

 _Misaki rose an eyebrow._ _"_ _We_ _'_ _re like, ten, Hana-chan. How could you possibly be in love?_ _"_ _The girl pouted again, and looked at Misaki with the biggest puppy-dog eyes she_ _'_ _d ever seen. Misaki sighed, taking away her hands from Hana_ _'_ _s grip and crossed her arms._ _"_ _Okay, okay. Who is it?_ _"_

 _The girl giggled and pulled out a stick of dango._ _"_ _I_ _'_ _m in love with this!_ _"_

 _Misaki stared at the girl, exasperated._ _"_ _You_ _'_ _re in love with dango?_ _"_ _Hana nodded her head and giggled again._

 _"_ _Yup!_ _"_ _She took a big bite out of her dango, and grabbed Misaki_ _'_ _s hand, and pulled her forward._ _"_ _You need to try some of this dango!_ _"_ _She grinned._

 _Misaki sighed, but walked hand in hand with her friend who skipped along beside her, swinging the dango back and forth next to her._

* * *

"Misaki-nee-chan?" Sakura spoke, bringing Misaki back to the real world, the memory dissipating.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Are we going to do anything fun today?" the pinkette questioned, her emerald eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Well, I was just planning on bringing you home…" Sakura pouted. "…but I suppose I'll take you somewhere else. Just for a little while, though."

Sakura brightened, and happily exclaimed, "Okay!" as she continued to skip next to Misaki. Misaki smiled slightly at the girl, and tugged the girl slightly as she turned a corner. Sakura's little fingers wriggled slightly in excitement, the tips of them lightly drumming against Misaki's palm.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

After a few beats of comfortable silence and a few turning of corners, Sakura looked up at her Nee-chan, "So where are we going?"

Misaki turned one more corner and stopped, halting Sakura's skipping. "Here."

Sakura blinked and look at the shop in front of her. "A Dango Shop?"

"Mmhmm."

Misaki then proceeded to lead Sakura into the shop, sitting her down across from her in a stall nearest to the door.

Sakura smiled. _I_ _'_ _ve never had dango before_ _…_

"So, kid, have you ever eaten dango before?" Misaki questioned. Sakura shook her head. _Nee-chan_ _'_ _s a mindreader!_

Misaki nodded once, and called over a server. She ordered two plates of a sampler, and Sakura didn't mind. She sat back, and smiled. _This is nice_ _…_ _Spending time with Nee-chan_ _…_ _. She_ _'_ _s my first friend! I wonder if she knows that._

Looking up, Sakura stared into her Nee-chan's icy blue eyes. "Misaki-nee-chan?"

Misaki rested an elbow on the counter, and placed her chin in her palm. "Yeah?"

"Did you know you're my very first friend?"

Misaki blinked. "I am?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Uh huh! Everyone's either mean to me, or they don't talk to me." Sakura felt a prick of sadness in her chest and stared at the counter glumly.

A hand ruffled Sakura's bubblegum-colored hair. Sakura blinked and looked up to see Misaki smiling at her.

"I'm sure you'd make friends if you tried. If you act like yourself, I'm sure you'll find great friends."

Sakura immediately started to cry. She felt so many emotions, she just had to let it out. _Thank you, Misaki-nee-chan_ _…_

* * *

 **Misaki's POV**

Once Sakura started to cry, Misaki was completely alarmed. _Did I say something wrong? Ah shit, I fucked up-_

"Why are you crying?!" Misaki asked, her eyes wide.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and her tears stopped falling. She hiccuped once, and wiped her nose with her hand. "Sorry Misaki-nee-chan! No one's ever said that to me before-" _Ah, so I did say something wrong._ "-and it made me so happy!" _Huh?_

Sakura looked up at Misaki bashfully, her emerald eyes glossy with unshed tears. "Thank you…"

Misaki smiled a little at the pinkette uncertainly. "No problem, kid." Sakura smiled big.

The server came with the dango, and set the plates in front of the two, before disappearing back into the kitchen. Misaki stared at the girl, who looked at the dango before taking a stick. The pinkette hesitantly took a bite, and the whole girl's complexion brightened, as if the sun radiated from her big smile and shining eyes.

"I love it!" the girl exclaimed giddily, before taking another bite. The pinkette closed her eyes and looked like she was savoring the taste, quite dramatically, from Misaki's perspective.

Smiling, Misaki took a bite of her own dango, and continued to watch the little pinkette.

 _Maybe being stuck here isn_ _'_ _t so bad after all_ _…_

* * *

 **A/N:** Yaaayyy! New chapter! Did you like it? I do believe it was longer than the other two chapters, so woohoo for me! Also, sorry if there are any errors! Don't forget, constructive criticism in welcomed! Review, Favorite, Follow, do whatever you wanna do!

Special thanks to Hazel Roses for being my first reviewer!

Stayed tuned for more!

XOXO Author-san


	4. Chapter 3

**TRIGGER WARNING**

 **A/N:** Hello! Just a heads up before you read, in this chapter, there is a moment (or two) when Misaki harms herself intentionally. If you might have triggers, I am more than happy to steer you away from that. Nothing too bad, but I just wanted you to have a heads up. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts or Flashback_

 ** _Thoughts in a flashback_**

 **Inner-Sakura (This will be introduced later)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Previously on "What If?":

 _Smiling, Misaki took a bite of her own dango, and continued to watch the little pinkette._ _Maybe being stuck here isn_ _'_ _t so bad after all_ _…_

 **Sakura** **'** **s POV**

Sakura hummed to herself as she walked down the hall leading to her classroom at the Ninja Academy. _Nee-chan_ _'_ _s seemed distracted by her thoughts lately_ _…_ _Maybe she_ _'_ _s not feeling well_ _…_ _?_

The pinkette sighed at her thoughts. The possibility of her Nee-chan being sick made Sakura feel uneasy. How would she protect her if she's fallen ill? Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. It had been a little over a week since Misaki had initially saved her, and her bullying had decreased greatly. A few people would still tease her, and make her cry or her mood gloomy, but it was nothing her Nee-chan couldn't cheer up.

Sakura bit her lip and stared at the floorboards located in front of her classroom. She didn't like the idea of depending on her Nee-chan to always save her or to constantly have to cheer her up. Of course she'd be able protect herself… one day. Sakura sighed again and entered her classroom.

The pinkette ignored the other children already present, slipping past them and sliding into her usual seat. Sakura propped her elbow onto the desk, and plopped her chin onto the palm of her hand, something she'd see her Nee-chan do whenever they sat at the Dango Shop. Hearing jeers about her pink hair and abnormally large forehead, she turned her head and stared out the window.

 _I wonder what Nee-chan_ _'_ _s up to right now?_

* * *

 **Misaki** **'** **s POV**

Misaki's eyes roved over her Uchiha compound, her blood boiling at the scene before her. Blood and corpses were strewn everywhere, neatly being cleaned up by what she presumed to be ANBU nin. She clenched her fists tightly, her blunt nails digging into the palm of her hand.

Her chance was gone.

The chance to avenge her clan, to redeem her their beloved name was _gone_. Some fucker took it from her right underneath her nose. Blood oozed from between her fingers, but Misaki payed no mind. She gritted her teeth, and fought to compose herself. One accidental burst of chakra would have her discovered, and that would be no good. She wouldn't allow herself to be caught.

Not now.

Taking in a deep breath , and then releasing it slowly, Misaki tried to suppress her rage. _Surely not all of the damned Uchiha were killed_ _…_ _There has to at least be_ one _left_ _…_

Misaki slowly tamed her wild emotion, and glanced back at the compound. She studied the blood and noticed that upon a closer look, the blood was dry and a brown color. _Old. When exactly did this happen_ _…_ _?_

Misaki glanced back at the corpses, and her nose scrunched slightly in disgust. _Rotting. So this might_ _'_ _ve happened a few days ago_ _…_ _Why didn_ _'_ _t I notice?_

Misaki frowned. She was with Sakura, that's why she hadn't noticed. She was getting distracted, and distractions are no good. Ignoring her thoughts revolving around Sakura, she gave the compound one last glance and swiftly dropped down from the roof she was perched on.

 _Whoever killed them_ _…_ _Whoever is not dead_ _…_ _I will kill. No matter what. I will never forgive them for killing my family_ _…or_ _for hurting me._

* * *

 **Misaki's POV**

 _Misaki quickly averted her gaze from the male_ _'_ _s eyes. She was taught about all kekki gekkai and knew that she should never look into the eyes of a Sharingan user. He chuckled at her reaction._ _"_ _Scared?_ _"_ _he taunted._

 _Misaki looked around her surroundings, looking for something to defend herself with as she cursed herself for not bringing her weapon_ _'_ _s pouch. She avoided looking at her mother_ _'_ _s and friend_ _'_ _s corpses when she saw a large piece of glass. Misaki licked her bottom lip and felt sweat drip from her brow. She needed to get to that glass and_ fast _. She struggled against the man once more, and he grumbled irritatedly._

 _"_ _Look, kid. Quit struggling and I_ _'_ _ll kill you nice and fast, you won_ _'_ _t even feel it._ _"_ _he coaxed._

 _"_ _Shut the fuck up and get off me and_ I'll _kill_ you _nice and fast,_ you _won_ _'_ _t even feel it,_ _"_ _Misaki hissed, glaring at the Uchiha crest located near the collar of the male_ _'_ _s black cloak._

 _The man gripped Misaki_ _'_ _s chin harshly and jerked her head up, glaring into her eyes. Misaki instantly clamped her eyes shut, intent on not looking at the Sharingan. Pain seared her shoulder when the Uchiha stabbed her with his tanto, blood belonging to herself and her mother splattered onto Misaki_ _'_ _s clothes._

 _Instinctively, Misaki_ _'_ _s eyes widened in pain. The male grinned, and Misaki was staring into his eyes, her mind barely registering the tomoes spinning fast around his pupils. Her vision became clouded and her eyes slid shut._

* * *

 _"_ _Misaki-chan! Misaki-chan!_ _"_

 _Misaki cracked open her eyes and her blue orbs instantly met vibrant green ones. Blinking, Misaki shot up, bonking her forehead onto the other person_ _'_ _s._ _"_ _Ow!_ _"_ _an obviously feminine voice squeaked._

 _Misaki turned her head and looked at the girl next to her._ _"_ _Hana-chan?_ _"_

 _Hana was rubbing her forehead and pouting at Misaki. She smoothed her soft looking white hair and grinned._ _"_ _Who else would it be?_ _"_

" _Well, it could be anyone less annoying, less smelly, and less stupid,_ _"_ _Misaki teased, lightly poking Hana_ _'_ _s cheek. Hana, who was clearly offended, gasped,_ _"_ _I do_ not _smell!_ _"_

 _Misaki pinched her nose closed._ _"_ _You sure about that?_ _"_

 _Hana frowned, her eyes pricking with tears. Misaki blinked._ _"_ _What_ _'_ _s wrong with you?_ _"_ _she questioned._

 _Hana crossed her arms._ _"_ _You teasing me hurt my feelings, obviously._ _"_

 _Misaki_ _'_ _s brows furrowed._ _ **Hana is never hurt by my teasing**_ _ **…**_ _ **She knows me well enough- She would never act this way**_ _ **…**_

 _Instantly suspicious, Misaki narrowed her eyes at Hana._ _"_ _Who the hell are you?_ _"_

 _Hana blinked innocently, hurt crossing her features after her surprise subsided._ _"_ _What do you mean? I_ _'_ _m Hana, your friend!_ _"_

 _Misaki pointed her finger at Hana,_ _"_ _What_ _'_ _s the last thing you remember?_ _"_

 _Hana fiddled with her fingers and blushed slightly._ _"_ _Umm_ _…"_

 _Suddenly, reality hit Misaki like a ton of bricks._ _"_ _You_ _'_ _re dead!_ _"_ _she yelled at Hana, her heartbeat increasing by the second._ _ **Where am I?**_

 _Frantically, Misaki looked around. Hana grasped her elbow and Misaki looked at her. Horrifically, Hana_ _'_ _s appearance morphed, looking just like she did when she died; her eyes were gone, her clothes were in tatters, blood, dirt, grime, and a yellow liquid stained her body, her hair dirty and matted with blood and the yellow liquid. She was whispering something over and over._

 _Misaki leaned closer to her and asked,_ _"_ _What_ _…_ _?_ _"_

 _Hana_ _'_ _s voice ripped from her throat loudly as she screamed,_ _"_ _You didn_ _'_ _t save me! You let me die! I can never forgive you!_ _"_

 _Misaki pulled from the other girl_ _'_ _s grip, her eyes wide. A hand grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back._ _"_ _You could have saved us!_ _"_ _a voice screeched in her ear._

 _Jerking around to see the source of the voice, Misaki stared at her mother_ _'_ _s face. She froze, seeing her mother_ _'_ _s body in the same condition_ _'_ _s as Hana_ _'_ _s; missing eyes, filthy body, blood, grime, yellow fluid caking her form, her clothes in pieces._

 _Other forms had appeared around her, surrounding her as she stared at them. They screamed and yelled, Misaki burst into tears as she recognized all of them; Hana, her mother, her little brother, her cousins, her uncles and aunts, her clan members, her_ family. _They were all in the same state as her mother and Hana, and Misaki sobbed as she looked at them. Bile rose in her throat and this time she made no attempt to choke it down. Misaki_ _'_ _s knees buckled and she fell, her body instantly heaving once her hands hit the ground. Misaki_ _'_ _s shaky hand lifted to her face, and she wiped at the puke on her mouth._

 _Misaki_ _'_ _s sobs grew louder when she stared at her puke, realizing it was the same yellow liquid that stained her family_ _'_ _s bodies._

" _Worthless!_ _"_

" _Why didn_ _'_ _t you save us?!_ _"_

" _Weak!_ _"_

" _You let us die!_ _"_

" _Useless!_ _"_

" _You killed us!_ _"_

 _Screams and accusations sounded around Misaki, and she curled into herself, her hands fisting into her black hair. She sobbed and pulled her hair, finally succumbing to self-harm as she dug her fingernails into her scalp, drawing blood._ _"_ _Stop it!_ _"_ _she screamed hysterically._ _"_ _It wasn_ _'_ _t my fault!_ _"_

 _The screams and accusations just got louder, every word dripping with hatred. Misaki kept sobbing, and dug her nails into her scalp harder._ _"_ _No no no no no!_ _"_ _she screeched._ _ **Maybe pain will make it stop**_ _ **…**_

 _Misaki bit her lip harshly, ignoring the tang of metal that flooded into her mouth, muffling her sobs and kept digging her nails into her scalp._

 _But it didn_ _'_ _t stop. Everything got louder and louder. Misaki let go of her head and stopped biting her lip, continued to sob and she wrapped her arms around herself in attempt to hold herself. She squeezed her blue eyes shut, and screamed,_ _"_ _It wasn_ _'_ _t my fault! I didn_ _'_ _t kill you!_ _"_ _ **They killed them**_ _ **…**_ _ **The Uchiha**_ _ **…**_

 _Misaki_ _'_ _s eyes widened._ _ **This is a Genjustu!**_

 _Misaki uncurled herself and sat up. She tried to muffle her sobs, and she rubbed at the tears that cascaded down her eyes. She looked at her family, and she smiled sadly._ _ **I will avenge you**_ _ **…**_ _ **I promise.**_

 _Anger bubbled through her veins, vaporizing her sadness._ _ **I will kill them all**_ _ **…**_ _ **In the same way they killed you!**_

 _Misaki lifted her hands and formed a hand sign._ _"_ _Release!_ _"_

* * *

 _Misaki_ _'_ _s mind was jolted back to the present, and her eyes shot open. Her breath was knocked away by the intense pain she felt. She stared at the man who was squatted down at her side, carving slices into her body with his tanto. He paused his movement._ _"_ _Oh ho? You_ _'_ _ve bested my genjutsu, eh?_ _"_

 _ **You will be the first.**_

 _Misaki_ _'_ _s vision clouded with red as she grabbed the tanto and slammed the blade through her body. The man let go of it out of surprise, and Misaki took this moment to jerk her body away from him. She pulled the tanto out of her torso, and jumped to her feet. She summoned chakra to her legs and with a battle cry filled with rage, she flung herself at him._

 _The Uchiha moved to dodge, as he deducted that she_ _'_ _d use his tanto against him. Misaki_ _'_ _s other hand whizzed forward, and she concentrated the rest of her hefty amount of chakra into her fist. As he leaned over to dodge the tanto in her right hand, her left fist hit him square in the chest._

 _The man screamed as Misaki_ _'_ _s fist tore through his body, obliterating his chest cavity and crushing his heart. Misaki felt air hit her fingers as her hand protruded from the man_ _'_ _s back, her fist ripping through his clothes. His body slumped against her, and blood glistened from her hand and arm, beginning to pool around her feet._

 _Misaki yanked her arm from inside his chest, staring at her now broken hand. Pain radiated from her wounds, but Misaki paid no heed to it as she sank to the ground, her knees splashing the blood that was around her._

 _Tears welled in her eyes as she let a strained smile grace her features._ _"_ _I did it_ _…"_ _Misaki whispered feverishly. She felt her tears slip down her cheeks and she crawled over to her mother_ _'_ _s body. She gently grabbed it, and pulled it along with her as she made her way over to Hana_ _'_ _s body. She grasped both of their bodies and hugged them close to her, squeezing her tear-filled eyes shut, as she numbly kissed their heads._ _"_ _I did it_ _…"_ _she whispered again._

 _"_ _Now I will avenge the rest of you_ _…"_

* * *

 **Sakura** **'** **s POV**

Sakura looked around her classroom silently, her emerald orbs searching for a particular someone. Her eyes landed on the back of a raven haired boy, his dark locks spiked on the back of his head, the shorter hairs on the back of his neck brushing the collar of his navy blue shirt, which proudly displayed the Uchiha clan symbol.

She blushed slightly, thinking about how cool the raven haired lad was. Sakura smiled longingly, picturing his handsome face in her head because currently, she could only see his back.

As if sensing he was being stared at, the boy turned his head and glared over his shoulder at her. Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach and her chest tightened. Embarrassed that she was caught, her cheeks flushed slightly. Sakura was about to turn her head away when she looked at his glaring eyes. His ebony eyes bore into her emerald ones and Sakura stifled a gasp.

His eyes… they were empty, dead-looking. His usually handsome features were shrunken slightly, his expression haunted. Shivers ran up her back and Sakura paled.

 _What happened to Sasuke?_

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the longest chapter so far! I hope you enjoyed it. Also, if anyone is confused, all the italicized scenes were in a flash back (the same one). I decided to split the genjutsu apart from it because if it ran together, it might've confused you more! Anyway, constructive criticism is welcome! I have no Beta, and my proof reading is more like skim reading. :P Besides that, Review, Favorite, Follow, do whatever you wanna do!

Stay tuned for more!

XOXO Author-san


End file.
